deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Note Wiki
fan Could you please add a link to the Death Note article on Fan History somewhere on your wiki? :) Thanks. --PurplePopple 14:21, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I found this: Jen-Jen Yukayami - This appears to be a fan character. Do we allow this on here? WhisperToMe 17:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's just my computer or what, but I am having trouble viewing the main page, things are overlapping. Does anyone else have this problem? Acacia Akiyama 16:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) D N O lord DN rocks!!!! I am a guy. L is awesome!!! Near Rocks!! Matt's (Mail Jeevas) death sucked. :( the series ROX!!! wish they'd make more and please could someone tell me a good site to reread the DN manga on thnx EraseTheSun 02:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC)The Destroyer of planets =^__^= : I would suggest onemanga.com for rereading the series. Please do not use the discussion page for chatting about death note, it is used to discuss the articles and any changes needed, not how much you like the subject. Thanks. Acacia Akiyama 13:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Death Note music question? Important question - about an unknown Death Note song. At 3:35 in this clip from L's Successors: Click here, See 3:35 Relight 2: L's Successors uses a song that no one can seem to identify. I'd appreciate some help finding it, if anyone knows. Thank you!! The link was taken down to the video but I do have it on dvd and it might be called "Boredem" Question about the rules Okay, so, a user of a Death Note may control a victim before they die, yes? So, in theory, could a Death Note user, say, control a victim for the rest of their lifespan by writing some feasible time of death(about several years later, perhaps?not necessary, but possible) by writing "{insert name here} will serve {insert user's name here} until {insert time and cause of death here}" ? ANSWER: no you cannot, there is a 23 day rule. I had purchased a DeathNote replica and in the How to use it it stated you could control and set a death date as long as it doesn't pass their lifespan. Also you cannot kill someone if their lifespan has 15 minuites or less left. 21:07, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Anyone Agree With Me? (there may be some spoilers in here) Is it just me or, in the manga, did Raito grow increasingly more stupid in his plans the minute his "raid" of Mello's headquarters was botched? I believe that plan was the death knell for him. After that, his fall was inevitable. The only way he could have won to begin with was to kill Mello and Near before they had a chance to collaborate. He should have easily foreseen a collaboration; at that point, he could already safely assume that Mello did not want to take over the world but rather catch Kira; and to catch Kira, cooperation with other pursuers would be requisite at some point in time. This raid was the best opportunity to rid of Mello before any ill could unfold; taking out Near from there would be far easier, and Near would be leaning too much on assumption and too little on fact. However, since Raito botched his opportunity by botching his plan, he failed in the end. First of all, the plan to raid the headquarters was incredibly flawed. It relied entirely on the ability of one of the NPA members to use the Shinigami eyes in accordance with his will. That is, it relied on the hope that the NPA members could be as cool and calculating as Raito and could end up using the eyes without hesitation. If that failed, it then depended on the other members to be able to shoot without hesitation. As police, however, the members were trained and obliged to go through the same old police procedures of warning ''a convict and attempting an ''apprehension rather than shooting instantly--especially since their captain was trying to coax a surrender from Mello, not secure a death. Therefore, Raito's plan sucked. Terribly. And this was all due to the fact that he assumed that others could be as impassive and Machiavellian as he, for in the end he thought he was justice, and thus that most people could be made to agree with him, his morals, and his way of thinking. Thus the fatal flaw, as always: HUBRIS. Because of his hubris, he botched a vital plan, and after that it became perfectly clear to Near that the second L was Kira...it only become a matter of time and evidence to convince everyone else of the same and to put Raito in that last, inescapable corner, where his doom was destined to take place as if it had been measured out to its most minute millimeter by the Parcae themselves. You are right. After L's death it appeared the Raito just grew to cocky. He no longer had anyone, at least in his eyes, that was an equal to keep him in check. Background picture I recently found this wiki and will certainly be editing here quite a bit. I was thinking that maybe it would be cooler to have a picture related to the manga/anime in the background rather than the movie. Also it would be nice to know who runs the show here Thank you.Dremler 20:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) New Staff So Wikia has upgraded me to sysop and bureaucrat.I have upgraded Arceus The God of Pokemon as well.We all need to work together to improve our wiki. We need to reorganise certain articles.Articles like that about Light Yagami should refer to background as info predating the storyline and rather than fate we should have a sub heading called "Plot" or something similar that refers to his/her role in the actual story. Dremler 08:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Many, if not all articles use inconsistent tensing. Which do you want to use in blanket uniformity, past or present? -KidVegeta Good point.I think as a completed series we should select past tense.Time to get to work.Btw any idea how to view traffic stats?Alexa.com only shows the traffic for Wikia as a whole. Dremler 09:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. I know that the special pages show how many views a page has, and that's updated daily. But that's about it, I think. -KidVegeta I vote that we lock Light Yagami page. Its a great place to vandalise. I mean, protect it so that new users and anons can't edit it, most vandals are anons. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I think only pages that have had a strong history of vandalism. I don't know if it has, but i don't see a point in protecting it, just because we "think" it will be attacked. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 06:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) IRC Channel I've made an IRC channel for the wiki.Do visit it.Its easier to have convo on IRC than in talk pages especially if they are lengthy. Server: irc.xertion.org:6667 Channel: #DNWiki Dremler 09:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Could you please send a link? I can't find it. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 20:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Pls refer to this everybody Voices I thought Mello was a girl and Near a boy when I first saw them, but it sounded exactly the opposite - Mello had a completely boyish voice and Near had a girlish voice. I am watching the original anime, not the one where they've redone the actor's voices. Did anyone else think the same? Well; I thought Mello was a Girl. But I knew Near was a boy. Moon 02:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) In the Japaneese Dub Near is voiced by a female A discrepancy with continuity? Perhaps this topic could have been in the "Relight specials" article talk page, but I thought this huge goof warrented its place here on the main page. In the Relight specials, why would Light take so long to replace L after his death? In the ending of R1, we have the new scene of the task force attending L's funeral. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6BK_StY8Jk (subs are provided in the description) Here, Soichiro Yagami notes that they will continue the investigation with L's passing, acting as if he were alive. Who then would act as L in his place? Seeing as how Light speaks of "avenging" L and then mentioning his plan to take control over the police, it is clear that Light will take up the mantle of L. Now, when we get to Relight 2, 4-5 years later, according to this clip http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogpHIvaO9_A&feature=channel_video_title it is apparent that Light has JUST been appointed L and is taking a while in setting up his equipment to properly emulate L. Now I know what you're thinking and you may just respond "Well it could have been another task force member like Aizawa or Soichiro who took L's place before Light did in the 4-5 year timeskip" but if someone else was already acting as L what would be the need of Light introducing L's intricate way of communicating with the entire world? Had the role be simply passed to Light, you'd think Light wouldn't have to introduce anything new to Aizawa in that scene since everything would have been set up already. Besides, the regular 37-episode anime and manga had already established Light as L's only successor aside from the Wammy kids. No one else in the task force could have been L's stand-in. Had Light and the task force simply taken a 4-5 year break from trying to catch Kira only to resume doing so in Relight 2? Why? The Relight specials were full of goofs and errors, I know. Relight 2 cut so many scenes that if you hadn't watched the original anime, you would never know how Aizawa knew Near was really Near in the first place during the Yellow Box confrontation. But this goof should have been really blatant to the directors... heck maybe even the animators or voice actors should have asked just what was taking Light so long to replace L. Maybe it was intentional? I'd like to think not... Terumikamilookalike 07:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) KIRA- The God of New World I feel that Kira (Light Yagami) should have not died in the end.He was so intelligent and clever that he manipulated every single situation frome the begining.It should not have been so simple for Near to defeat him.Kira(Light Yagami) must have written the names of all the SPK members on the piece of paper inside his watch(including Near) and the Japanese Task Force Members even if Mikami wrote the names (for the worse situation) ,he should have metioned the timing 10 min late of what Mikami metioned .In this way they all must have died and Kira would have survived .Anushruti.singh.10 (talk) 14:53, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :This sort of thing does not belong on a talk page and should instead be posted as a blog entry. :StillAlive (talk) 17:01, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Speculation if some ppl can help me delete all the speculation on this wikia that would be great cause theres a lot. Munchvtec (talk) 13:24, June 10, 2014 (UTC) nvm ive gotten rid of the most of it. Munchvtec (talk) 18:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Destroy the evidence? Why didn't Light just make the names he wrote unreadable? He could have easily destroyed the evidence of murdering anyone and they would still die since after writing someone's name you can't change their fate.I am pretty sure he is smart enough to think of that, after all he met L which was because he was a genius.Jayu Lawliet (talk) 22:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC)Jayu Lawliet :This doesn't belong in a talk page. Make a blog post for it ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 13:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Past Tense Should virtually every article be written in past tense? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:42, May 17, 2019 (UTC))